Taken Away
by Starlit River
Summary: Yowling. All night the Clan-cats heard yowling. Sometimes it was one, sometimes it was many. Sometimes it was in pain, others in sorrow or fear. When 12 cats, 3 from each clan, set of to find the yowling, they come across something that even they might not be able to stop.
1. Prologe

Windclan

Leader: Eaglestar:brown tabby she-cat with white belly

Deputy:Tornfur:gray tom with patches of fur missing

Medicine Cat:Dawnfrost:silver and white tabby she-cat

App.: Cloudshine:white and gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Ripplestripe:dark gray tabby she-cat

Pineclaw:dark brown tom with green eyes

Stonefoot:gray tom with dark gray foot

App.: Ravenpaw: black tom with white spots

Sparrowflight:light brown tabby she-cat

App.: Minnowpaw:silver she-cat

Nettleclaw:gray tom with amber eyes

Whiskerfur:cream tom with long fur

App.:Thornpaw:brown tabby with yellow eyes

Queens:

Littlepool:brown tabby she-cat

Kits: Wolfkit, Smokekit

Swiftstorm:black and white she-cat

Elders

One-ear:black and white tom with one torn ear

Softwing:ginger and white she-cat

Thunderclan

Leader:Brightstar:white tom with a blue eye and a green eye

Deputy:Owltail: white she-cat with a brown tabby tail

Medicine Cat:Leafpelt:brown tabby tom

Warriors:

Nightpool:black she-cat with blue eyes

Pouncefoot:bracken colored tom with white feet

Mintslpash:gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brackenpelt:golden tabby tom

Shadowfern:calico she-cat with black spots

App.:Birdpaw:dusty brown she-cat

Hollyheart:dark gray she-cat with light green eyes

Fawnshadow:ginger she-cat with white and black spots

Queens:

Foxwhisker:dark ginger she-cat with white muzzle

Kits:Segekit,Dapplekit

RIVERCLAN

Leader:Lizardstar:gray tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy:Tangepath:gray brown tom

Medicine Cat:Breezeflower:silver tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Spiderpelt:dark brown tom

Specklewhisker:dappled golden she-cat

Seedfall:light cream tom

App.:Oakpaw:brown tabby tom

Honeydrop:light ginger tabby she-cat

Hareslash:light brown tom

App.:Petalpaw:tortoiseshell she-cat

Smokethorn:gray and black tom

Queens:

Mistcloud:blue gray she-cat

Kits:Graykit, Cloudkit,Icekit, Cinderkit

Elders:

Hawkpelt:dark brown tabby tom

Birchflight:light brown tabby she-cat

SHADOWCLAN

Leader:Brackenstar:golden brown tabby she-cat

Deputy:Gorsewing:brown and white she-cat

Medicine Cat:Hazelstripe:light gray she-cat

App.:Emberfall:light ginger tabby tom

Warriors:

Feathermist:gray tabby she-cat

App.:Snowpaw:white she-cat

Nightclaw:dark gray tom

Swiftheart:black tom

Ceaderpelt:light gray tom

App.:Ratpaw:dusty brown tom

Mossfoot:tortoiseshell she-cat

Reedstripe:dark red tabby she-cat

Mudstripe:brown tom

Badgerpelt:gray tom with a white stripe

Queens:

Brindlecloud:gray and white she-cat

Splashfur:silver and black tabby she-cat

Elders:

Fernpelt:tortoiseshell she-cat

Littlestream:silver tom

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Burr:brown gray tabby tom

Birch:light brown tabby she-cat

Bird:pale brown she-cat

Max:big light cream tom with darker highlights

Dandelion:golden tabby she-cat

Moonlight sparkled on the small pond. Two small cats stood in the brambles, watching. "I'm going to find the food," The light brown tabby she-cat meowed. The one next to her barely had time to breath before the first one got up and walked over to the pile of leaves. The piles were left by twolegs, and the smell of prey was intoxicating.

"Birch! Wait!" The pale brown she-cat whispered. Cats had been disappearing ever since the twolegs came, and she didn't want that to happen to her sister. Birch jumped into the pile of leaves. "Bird! Come and see! This is-" A loud snap made Bird jump. Following the snap came a yowl of surprise. "Birch!" Bird shouted, not bothering to stay hidden.

Bird's ears pricked. Stomping came from not far away. "Twolegs," She breathed. "Bird! Get out of here!" Birch hissed from inside the leaf-pile. Bird froze

The stomping was only a tree length away. Bird suddenly saw them. Their bright colored pelts were pure white. She knew she couldn't outrun them.

She leapt into a leaf-pile. Bird clawed her way through. As she moved forward her paw touched something cold. She saw a small piece of prey of some kind at the end of the shiny den. She moved forward and sniffed it. _This must be the food that smelled so good,_ Bird thought.

Suddenly a loud snap sounded behind her. She spun around to see that the entrance was covered. Bird rammed into it trying to get out. She did it again, and again, but it was no use. Exhausted, Bird collapsed. She closed her eyes for what she believed would be the last time.


	2. Chapter 1

The small black cat leapt above his silver opponent. He twisted, leapt back onto her shoulders, bringing her down. He kicked his back legs, claws sheathed, as if to imply that he was raking them down her back.

"Good job, Ravenpaw. I think Minnowpaw's had enough," Ravenpaw's mentor, Stonepelt, mewed, his whisker's twitching in amusement.

"Yeah, if I were a ThunderClan warrior I would be running with my tail between my legs!" Minnowpaw exclaimed. Her excited and optimistic attitude shone through in even the most dark times.

Ravenpaw gleamed. It would not be long before he and Minnowpaw would be warriors.

"I don't think it will be long before we have two new warriors in WindClan," Sparrowflight mewed as she padded up to Stonepelt and nuzzled him affectionately.

"It won't be long before there's more kits in the clan," He whispered to Minnowpaw. Her whiskers twitched as she giggled.

"Why don't you try it on Ravenpaw, Minnowpaw," Sparrowflight mewed. Minnowpaw nodded and Ravenpaw went to his place.

They practiced until sunset. Both the apprentices were tiered and exhausted. "You two get first pick on the fresh-kill pile tonight," Stonepelt mewed.

As they padded out of the small dip used for training, they patrolled the ThunderClan border. Ravenpaw sniffed. ThunderClan.

"ThunderClan," He hissed. As they approached the stream he saw who it was. Shadowfern sat on the ThunderClan side. Brackenpelt just behind her, While Birdpaw wadded in the far side of the stream, a rabbit in her jaws.

Birdpaw looked up, and seeing the WindClan cats, she leapt to the other side. She had a worried expression on her face.

"What is your apprentice doing hunting on our side of the stream?" Stonepelt hissed. The fur on his neck began to rise.

"No one owns the stream, therefor, she was not on your territory," Shadowfern snorted. She had always had an attitude and she was only made a warrior three moons ago.

"ThunderClan mange-pelt," Minnowpaw hissed almost under her breath. Brackenpelt growled. "Does your apprentice have something to say to us? Or should I make her!" He hissed and leapt at Minnowpaw. She darted under him, and Sparrowflight nocked him away before he could strike again.

"It was your apprentice who was hunting on our territory!" She yowled as she clawed at his nose. Something barreled into Ravenpaw. He turned and was face to face with Birdpaw. She leapt at him. Remembering the moves he practiced, he jumped before she could pin him. He turned and jumped, landing squarely on her shoulders. He pinned her down and raked his claws down her back. She yowled in agony.

Ravenpaw let her up and she fled. "Keep off our territory!" He yowled. He turned to see that Brackenpelt and Shadowfern had left.

Shadowfern turned around. "This is not over!" She yowled as she plunged into the bracken.


End file.
